Olvidarte
by Eliih Him
Summary: Tengo que olvidarte... no esperes que lo supere pronto pero la haré... espero que seas feliz con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí me tienen con otra historia XD**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Momoko tiene 20, Brick 25 y Dexter 22;**

**#La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo pertenece a Felipe Santos ft. Cali y El Dandee – Olvidarte;**

**#Lo que está en **_cursiva _**y con comillas son de las personas que hablan en la televisión;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

**POV Dexter…**

― ¡Estoy aburrido! ― grite ¡en verdad estaba aburrido!

―Pues consíguete una chica y no jodas más ― grito Taakaki.

―Tengo novia idiota ― dije y era cierto tengo una hermosa novia, su nombre es Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi.

― ¡Búscate a alguien para pasar una noche y ya! ― dijo ya exasperado.

― ¿Me llamaban? ― escuche que alguien hablo detrás mío.

―Si Berseck ¿quieres llevarte al imbécil este a pasar la noche? ― ¿escuche bien?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaba aburrida y quise ver si querías estar conmigo ― ah bueno alta puta nos salió.

―Ahí te lo dejo a él ― dijo levantando unos papeles para luego salir de mi departamento.

― ¿Te tomas algo conmigo? ― dijo guiñándome un ojo.

―Si no estaría mal ― ¿qué? soy débil cuando se trata de alcohol.

― ¿Tienes aquí?

― ¡Claro!

Fuimos al living de mi departamento y nos empezamos a servir para luego ella poner cerca del sillón unas tres botellas una de vodka, frizee y tequila **(N/A: no es que yo allá tomado algo de eso ^-^U) **y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, no sé en qué momento nos acabamos las botellas y empezamos a besarnos. Debo admitir que no besa tan mal la hija de p***; la cosa es que terminamos en mi cama desnudos.

―Eres la mejor en esto Berseck ― dije cuando ya estábamos teniendo nuestro ¿quinto? Encuentro, ¡valla que el alcohol te da energía!

Hubiéramos seguido teniendo relaciones si fuera porque escuche como la puerta se abría de golpe. Voltee a ver quién era y me sorprendí.

― ¡Momoko! ― grite saliendo del interior de Berseck, levantándome y tapándome con una sábana.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― dijo Momoko contendiendo las lágrimas.

―Momoko pudo explicarlo ¡por favor escúchame! ― pedí Dexter, pero Momoko me tiro las llaves de su departamento en la cara.

― ¡No quiero escucharte! ― grito para luego tirarme las llaves del auto que le regale y continuo ― ¡Eres un hijo de ****! ― y se fue de ahí dejándome con Berseck en el dormitorio.

Me quede quieto, ¿qué podía hacer? Momoko me odia y… y creo que en verdad me enamore de ella… siento un dolor inmenso y culpabilidad al mismo tiempo.

―Dex… ven a la cama… ― hablo Berseck llevándome de nuevo a la cama.

No opuse resistencia ¿para qué? ya perdí a Momoko.

Pasaron dos días y me entere que Momoko se había ido de gira con los inútiles de The Rowdyruff Boys Z, ¡se fue con mis enemigos! Pero lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que ella se haya ido con el líder de la banda, Brick Him.

Los meses pasaban y yo ya no tenía ganas de cantar, me sumergí en una profunda depresión, habrán pasado tres meses en los que no sabía nada de Momoko.

Si no fuera porque Mitch me dijo que Momoko se había hecho novia del idiota pelirrojo no habría comprendido al fin que ella ya nunca volvería a mi lado.

Me tome un descanso de la música habrá durado cuatro meses, cuando por insistencia de Taakaki volví a la música, sino yo habría seguido así y seguramente habrían creído que renuncie a este ámbito.

En ese tiempo había escrito una nueva canción y la cantare en el concierto, capaz lo haga para la apertura. Pero antes necesito llamar a Momoko para que la escuche, al menos como último deseo.

Le pedí a Mitch que me consiguiera el número de Momoko y cuando me lo trajo no espere más y la llame.

_-Hola ¿quién habla? – escuche que preguntaban al otro lado de la línea, era ella ¡hace cuanto que no oigo su voz!_

_-Momoko… soy yo… – conteste, espero que me reconozca._

_-¿Dexter? ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo ¿emocionada? Espere cualquier cosa menos eso._

_-Momoko quiero que escuches mi concierto… te dedicare una canción… – comente para luego cortar._

Luego de esa llamada no volví a escucharla más, espero que la oiga.

Llego el día del concierto estaba en realidad nervioso, hace mucho que no me presento. Bueno llego el momento de la verdad. Salí de mi camerino y me dirigí hacia afuera, que cuando salí escuche un montón de gritos… vaya sí que me extrañaron…

Me situé en medio del escenario en donde estaba un micrófono y empecé a hablar:

Hola a todas las personas que vinieron a verme lo cual les agradezco un montón y espero que les guste este concierto y el nuevo tema que estrenare ahora si me lo permiten… bueno este tema se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que más ame y sigo amando… Momoko esto va para ti y… espero que seas feliz ― dije mirando las cámaras, Momoko en verdad espero que la oigas.

Tome algo de aire y comencé (si quieren pueden poner la canción ¡es muy linda! X3):

**Ya nada te importa, **

**Ya nada es igual, **

**Llevo cuatro meses sin poder cantar, **

**Y es que aunque no llames, yo sí quiero verte **

**No he podido yo sacarte de mi mente, **

**Yo no quiero perderte, **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh. **

**Mientras me castigo con la soledad, **

**Vuelves a vestirte de felicidad, **

**Y aunque a tus amigas no les digas nada, **

**Tú también lo sabes, se ve en tu mirada, **

**Aunque sigas callada **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte, **

**Aunque me toque cambiar, **

**Y no se nunca más, **

**Lo que fui ya no me importa, **

**Igual no volverás. **

**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte, **

**La vida pasa y tú igual, **

**Y aunque voy a llorar, **

**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás.**

**Y ahora pido al cielo un poco de razón, **

**Pido que vuelvas con mi corazón **

**Entiende si te ofendo que no es mi intención. **

**Y es que lo que duele no es que te hayas ido, **

**Más que no tenerte, me duele tu olvido, **

**Que sepas que te quiero, es lo único que pido, **

**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte,**

**Aunque me toque cambiar, **

**Y no se nunca más, **

**Lo que fui ya no me importa, **

**Igual no volverás. **

**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte, **

**La vida pasa y tú igual, **

**Y aunque voy a llorar, **

**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás.**

**Sé que es tarde y perdón por la hora, **

**No sé si escribirte o si te llamo, **

**Sé que no estás sola, **

**Te confieso que ni el ego me dejo cantarte, **

**Ni el tiempo olvidarte, **

**Y no es que no te quiera es que ni pude hablarte. **

**Guardo en mi cabeza lo bueno, **

**Ya me olvidé de lo malo, **

**Y aprendí que la tristeza me hace mejor ser humano, **

**Ahora soy un hombre nuevo y soy mejor, **

**Y aunque me prometa olvidarte, **

**Por ti aprendí que es amor. **

**Girasoles, once meses, **

**Mil canciones, tu mirada, **

**Yo sé que también te acuerdas, **

**Y no es malo, eres humana. **

**No te escribo para nada diferente, a recordarte, **

**Que a pesar de los seis meses, **

**Sin hablar y no mirarte, **

**Yo te quiero, **

**Y no para volver, **

**Te quiero porque en parte tú me había' enseñado que es amar y que es crecer. **

**Ya no siendo más, y con la mano en el corazón, **

**Sé que hoy te vas, **

**Y poco a poco entenderé, **

**Que nunca volverás.**

Luego de que terminara, no sé porque pero siento que ella si me escucho. El concierto duro 2 horas; al terminar me fui al camerino y prendí la televisión.

"_¡Tenemos una noticia que de seguro decepcionara a más de una chica! El líder de la banda The Rowdyruff Boys Z ¡se nos casó! Nos enteramos hace unos minutos que los vieron entrar y salir de una de las oficinas del registro civil… ¡ahora si chicas los miembros de la banda están fuera del mercado de los solteros más codiciados…!"_

Escuche como hablaba la conductora de ese programa de chismes, pero luego de que dijo eso ya no escuche nada más… Momoko… Momoko se casó con el imbécil de Brick Him.

Ya que no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo debo olvidar y seguir adelante con mi música.

En verdad Momoko espero que seas feliz con él.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? XD**

**Son two-shots ^-^**

**No sabía cómo describir cómo empezó lo de Berseck y Dexter así que… ¡espero que les guste! XD**

**Buenos sin más me despido X3**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! XD**

**Bueno esto fue lo que paso con Momoko ^-^**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia;**

**#Universo Alterno;**

**#Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**#Momoko tiene 20, Brick 25 y Dexter 22;**

**#La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo pertenece a Felipe Santos ft. Cali y El Dandee – Olvidarte;**

**#Lo que está en **_cursiva _**y con comillas son de las personas que hablan en la televisión;**

**#Perdonen la cacografía.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Estoy emocionada ¿quieren saber por qué? ¡Pues simplemente porque hoy cumplo once meses de estar con la persona que más amo en este mundo! Es el mejor novio que cualquier chica podría pedir; en estos momentos estoy yendo hacia su departamento, quise darle la sorpresa de mi llegada.

¿Les dije quién era mi novio? Es el chico más guapo del universo, es una estrella de música, tiene unos hermosos cabellos pelirrojos y posee unos hermosos ojos azules, su nombre es Dexter.

―Señorita ya llegamos ― escuche al taxista.

―Muchas gracias tome y guarde el cambio ― dije entregándole el dinero y bajándome del taxi.

¿Alguna vez sintieron una aprensión en el pecho? Pues eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, no sé porque pero mi alegría se esfumo en cuanto pise el edificio.

No le tome importancia y me dirige al ascensor, el departamento de Dexter estaba en el último piso. Al llegar al piso, volví a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, como la primera vez, no le tome importancia.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del departamento escuche unos gritos y no eran de sufrimiento… más bien de placer. Sin más abrí la puerta silenciosamente para que no me oyeran. Escuche claramente los gemidos que provenían de la habitación de Dexter. Seguro que es alguno de los amigos de Dexter, siempre sabían venir algunos para tener sexo con cualquier chica que se encontraban por ahí. Estaba por alejarme cuando escuche algo que me dejo congelada.

―Eres la mejor en esto Berseck ― dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, era él ¡era Dexter!

**POV Normal**

Momoko abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo la acción a los amantes que están en la cama.

― ¡Momoko! ― grito Dexter saliendo del interior de Berseck, levantándose y tapándose con una sábana.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― dijo Momoko contendiendo las lágrimas.

―Momoko pudo explicarlo ¡por favor escúchame! ― pidió Dexter, pero Momoko le tiro las llaves de su departamento en la cara.

― ¡No quiero escucharte! ― grito para luego tirarle las llaves del auto que le regalo y continuo ― ¡Eres un hijo de ****! ― y se fue de ahí dejando a los amantes en el dormitorio.

Salió corriendo del edificio y se fue directamente hacia el parque más cercano. Lo que no conto es que se encontraría con él líder de la banda de los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

― ¡Oye fíjate por…! Dónde vas… ¿Momoko? ― pregunto un chico de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos rojos.

― ¡Brick! ―chillo Momoko para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo al chico que seguía confundido, pero que correspondió su abrazo.

Él la llevo hasta su departamento para tratar de calmarla ahí. Una vez que llegaron se sentaron en el sillón del living. Estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que sintió como la chica comenzaba a clamarse.

―Dime lo que te pasa ― ordeno.

―Termine con Dexter… ― empezó a contar, y añadió ― quería darle una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario y lo encontré en la cama con otra ― termino y empezó a llorar.

―No te preocupes si el muy idiota te engaño quiere decir que él no era el que merecía tu corazón ― hablo Brick abrazando a la chica y continuo ― ¿quieres viajar con nosotros en el gira?

Eso tomo por sorpresa a la chica, pero no lo pensó por mucho.

―Sí quiero ir contigo Brick, necesito alejarme de todo… pero ¿a tus hermanos no les molestara mi presencia?

―Je claro que no si también va la mujer de Butch y la novia de Boomer ― dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

―Entonces si quiero ir ― dijo sonriendo débilmente.

―Bueno comencemos a preparar todo que nos vamos en dos días ― dijo levantándose para luego estirarse.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Brick no me dijiste eso! ― grito histérica e imitando la acción del chico.

―Ya te lo dije rosadita, vamos que te ayudo a arreglar todo ― dijo guiñándole un ojo y tomando su mano para luego guiarla hacia la salida.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, tenían que preparar todos los papeles de Momoko e ir y hacer mandar las llaves del departamento y su celular a Dexter por medio de su hermana.

No quería decirle que su hermano la engaño por lo cual opto por decirle que terminaron a causa de los viajes. Sin más se fue hacia el departamento de Brick para pasar la noche ahí.

Los días pasaron y emprendieron el viaje, ahí Momoko conoció a Kaoru, la mujer de Butch y a Miyako, la novia de Boomer. Se hicieron amigas al instante se podría decir que las mejores.

Pasaron tres meses y Momoko se iba olvidando de apoco de Dexter, y en sus pensamientos, al igual que en su corazón, empezaba a ser ocupado por cierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos.

Una mañana Momoko estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de un hotel de Tokio, estaba tan concentrada leyendo un libro que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

― ¡Momoko! ― grito Brick cerca dl oído de la chica.

―Brick hijo de **** ¡me asustaste! ― chillo furiosa Momoko para luego levantarse del sillón y arrojarle el libro al pelirrojo, lo cual él lo esquivo.

― ¡Te amo rosadita! ― grito de repente.

―… ¿qué? ― pregunto sorprendida.

―Que te amo Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿serias mi novia? ― pregunto Brick acercándose lentamente a la chica.

―Brick… ¡por supuesto que sí! ― dijo Momoko para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Brick y darle un beso.

―Momoko no sabes lo feliz que me haces ― dijo y la volvió a besar.

Pasaron tres meses de felicidad para Momoko, tenía al novio más lindo, unos cuñados increíbles y unas amigas sorprendentes. La vida de Momoko no podía mejor, o eso creía.

En una mañana cuando estaba preparando el desayuno para ella y para su novio, encendió la televisión y puso en un noticiero.

"_Bueno como sabrán no hemos tenido noticias de él desde hace más cuatro meses, hablamos de nada más y nada menos que del cantante Dexter ¡anuncia su regreso con un concierto en el estadio Fallen Angels! Y sus entradas, como era de esperarse, están agotadas…"_

Escucho a la reportera con atención para luego sonreír. _"Por fin saldrás adelante" _pensó emocionada. Desde que terminaron ella no volvió a saber de él, a pesar de todo lo que paso, no le guardo rencor.

― ¡Estoy hambriento! ― hablo Brick entrando a la cocina, abrazo y beso a su novia como saludo.

―Ya estará solo espera ― dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y espero paciente hasta que su novia terminara de preparar el desayuno.

En la tarde recibió una llamada de la persona menos esperada.

_-Hola ¿quién habla? – pregunto la pelirroja al levantar el tubo._

_-Momoko… soy yo… – contestaron._

_-¿Dexter? ¡Qué sorpresa! – dijo emocionada._

_-Momoko quiero que escuches mi concierto… te dedicare una canción… – comento para luego cortar._

_-¿Qué? ¿Hola? – pregunto y al escuchar que colgaron ella hizo lo mismo._

― ¿Quién era? ― pregunto Brick sacando su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.

―Era Dexter ― dijo Momoko poniendo el teléfono n su lugar y voltear a ver al chico que tenía el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Y qué quería? ― pregunto cruzándose de brazos molesto.

―Dijo que quería que escuchara su concierto y que me dedicaba una canción ― dijo acercándose a su novio que se mostraba enojado.

― ¿Lo vas a escuchar? ― volvió a preguntar.

―No te pongas celoso Brick solo lo hare si tú también lo escuchas conmigo ― dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

―No me importa escúchalo si quieres ― dijo para luego comenzar a besarse.

Luego del beso para que decirle que es lo que paso.

Llego el día del concierto y Momoko fue a prender la televisión; se sentó en el sillón que estaba situado enfrente de este, Brick también fue a sentarse a su lado.

― ¿No que no te importaba? ― pregunto divertida.

―No me importa ― contesto cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

―Como digas ― dijo para luego prender la televisión y empezar a buscar el canal por donde transmitirían.

"_¡Hola! Aquí nos tienen transmitiendo desde el Fallen Angels el concierto en vivo y directo del cantante Dexter, sin más aquí los dejamos" _hablo la conductora y dando paso a la visión del escenario y la gran entrada de Dexter.

"_Hola a todas las personas que vinieron a verme lo cual les agradezco un montón y espero que les guste este concierto y el nuevo tema que estrenare ahora si me lo permiten… bueno este tema se lo quiero dedicar a la persona que más ame y sigo amando… Momoko esto va para ti y… espero que seas feliz" _ dijo Dexter una vez ubicado en medio del escenario.

Tomo aire y empezó (si quieren pueden poner la canción ¡es muy linda enserio! ._.):

**Ya nada te importa, **

**Ya nada es igual, **

**Llevo cuatro meses sin poder cantar, **

**Y es que aunque no llames, yo sí quiero verte **

**No he podido yo sacarte de mi mente, **

**Yo no quiero perderte, **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh. **

**Mientras me castigo con la soledad, **

**Vuelves a vestirte de felicidad, **

**Y aunque a tus amigas no les digas nada, **

**Tú también lo sabes, se ve en tu mirada, **

**Aunque sigas callada **

**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte, **

**Aunque me toque cambiar, **

**Y no se nunca más, **

**Lo que fui ya no me importa, **

**Igual no volverás. **

**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte, **

**La vida pasa y tú igual, **

**Y aunque voy a llorar, **

**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás.**

**Y ahora pido al cielo un poco de razón, **

**Pido que vuelvas con mi corazón **

**Entiende si te ofendo que no es mi intención. **

**Y es que lo que duele no es que te hayas ido, **

**Más que no tenerte, me duele tu olvido, **

**Que sepas que te quiero, es lo único que pido, **

**Haré lo necesario para olvidarte,**

**Aunque me toque cambiar, **

**Y no se nunca más, **

**Lo que fui ya no me importa, **

**Igual no volverás. **

**Haré lo necesario para no pensarte, **

**La vida pasa y tú igual, **

**Y aunque voy a llorar, **

**Poco a poco entenderé que nunca volverás.**

**Sé que es tarde y perdón por la hora, **

**No sé si escribirte o si te llamo, **

**Sé que no estás sola, **

**Te confieso que ni el ego me dejo cantarte, **

**Ni el tiempo olvidarte, **

**Y no es que no te quiera es que ni pude hablarte. **

**Guardo en mi cabeza lo bueno, **

**Ya me olvidé de lo malo, **

**Y aprendí que la tristeza me hace mejor ser humano, **

**Ahora soy un hombre nuevo y soy mejor, **

**Y aunque me prometa olvidarte, **

**Por ti aprendí que es amor. **

**Girasoles, once meses, **

**Mil canciones, tu mirada, **

**Yo sé que también te acuerdas, **

**Y no es malo, eres humana. **

**No te escribo para nada diferente, a recordarte, **

**Que a pesar de los seis meses, **

**Sin hablar y no mirarte, **

**Yo te quiero, **

**Y no para volver, **

**Te quiero porque en parte tú me había' enseñado que es amar y que es crecer. **

**Ya no siendo más, y con la mano en el corazón, **

**Sé que hoy te vas, **

**Y poco a poco entenderé, **

**Que nunca volverás.**

Después de que acabo la canción Momoko apago el televisor, lo cual provoco que Brick se volteara verla confundido.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No que ibas a escucharlo? ― pregunto Brick confundido.

―… eso era al principio… ― dijo Momoko todavía mirando el televisor hipnotizada.

― ¿Y ahora? ― inquirió.

―Y ahora… es mejor seguir su consejo ― dijo despegando la mirada del televisor para posarla en él.

―Lo cual era… ― alentó para que siguiera.

―Cásate conmigo Brick ― dijo Momoko sonriendo.

―… ¡¿Qué?! ― grito sorprendido y cayendo del sillón.

―Que te cases conmigo ― volvió a repetir conteniéndose las ganas de reírse.

― ¡Momoko ¿estás loca?! ― dijo levantándose del piso, y añadió ― el chico siempre es él que lo pide ― dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

―Hay que cambiar las tradiciones Brick ― contesto ahora si riéndose.

― ¡No vengas a cambiar nada! ― grito enojado pero sacando del bolsillo de su campera un estuche de terciopelo rojo y abriéndolo en frente de la chica.

―Brick… ― susurro mirando el anillo y la cara del chico.

― ¿Sí? ― pregunto mirando para otro lado sonrojado.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mil veces sí!― grito y le salto encima a su novio para luego comenzar a repartir besos por toda su cara.

―Bueno casémonos ahora que estamos de vacaciones y en secreto ― hablo abrazándola y mirándola.

― ¿En secreto? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás seguro? ― pregunto.

―Nos casaremos en secreto ya que la prensa querrá estar presente en la boda de una súper estrella como yo ― dijo arrogante y burlón.

―Lo de secreto lo entiendo pero ¿y tus hermanos?

―Butch se casó en secreto y sin invitarnos lo mismo con Boomer ¿no recuerdas? Luego de irnos de gira recién nos avisó que se había casado.

―Cierto y luego que tú y Butch quisieron dejarlo en medio de la nada ― recordó conteniendo la risa.

―Si no hubiera sido por ti y Miyako lo hubiéramos dejado ahí varado ― dijo haciendo puchero.

―Bueno vámonos ― dijo Momoko riéndose.

― ¡A casarnos por civil! ― dijo Brick bajando a su novia y saliendo por la puerta.

**Una hora después…**

"_¡Tenemos una noticia que de seguro decepcionara a más de una chica! El líder de la banda The Rowdyruff Boys Z ¡se nos casó! Nos enteramos hace unos minutos que los vieron entrar y salir de una de las oficinas del registro civil… ¡ahora si chicas los miembros de la banda están fuera del mercado de los solteros más codiciados…!"_

― ¡Te gane! Te dije que se enterarían antes de la hora ― grito Momoko riéndose.

― ¡No puede ser! Se descubrió lo de Butch en cuatro horas y de Boomer en dos horas ¡¿Por qué yo en menos de una hora?! ― grito Brick derrotado.

―Ya no llores… ¡ahora dame mi premio sorpresa! ― dijo Momoko feliz.

―Bueno tu premio soy yo ― dijo recuperándose de su derrota y acercándose provocadoramente a la chica.

― ¡Vaaa! Yo quería chocolate ― hablo llorando cómicamente.

―Bueno listo ¡vete con tu chocolate! ― dijo Brick alejándose y cruzándose de brazos "ofendido".

―Ok me conformo contigo ― dijo tomando su rostro y besándolo.

Así comenzó otra vez una noche bastante larga para el nuevo matrimonio…

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto? XD**

**No les pondré como paso todo porque son menores de edad -.-**

**O son mentes inocentes que no quiero perjudicar ._.**

**Nah mentira tenía que ser two-shots -.-**

**¡No podía ser más largo! o.o**

**Buenos sin más me despido X3**

**Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
